


My Saviour

by brokenwing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Epic Bromance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenwing/pseuds/brokenwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the stereotypical jock; popular, cocky and ignorant to an outside.</p><p>Castiel is not anywhere on the social scale he is so low his ranking simply doesn't exist, its the curse he gets for his intelligence. </p><p>To both of their dismay they are partnered up in a month long sociology task that the teacher has purposely set all partners to be apart of one of the schools different social statuses. </p><p>The overly confident social jock and the socially awkward nerd, things are about to take a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I don't even know how I got to writing this it sort of just happened but feedback would definitely be greatly appreciated. I apologise for any grammatical errors I did write this at 2 am not going to lie. 
> 
> Any way I hope you enjoy!

I walk these school halls alone as I always have since I was in the 1st grade, the one friend I have ever truly had exchanged schools after our first schooling year. His name was Ryder, the name gives a false sense of danger attached the boy for he like me was a innocent soul though I haven’t seen him since he exchanged schools all those years ago so I can’t really give a appropriate verdict to what personality traits Ryder now holds but he was scared of blood and anyone who came near him wearing leather. 

I tend to be thinking about the gap-toothed boy on a regular basis ever since my 17th birthday. My mind will wander to the various scenarios that are preposterous considering I don’t even know what Ryder looks like in this day but I still allow myself to imagine a life with a friend. An existence can get rather dull when there is no one to fall back on besides your parents whom constantly fight. Its no revelation that after 12 years I would long for a least an acquaintance to converse in small talk no matter how much I despise it.

For some reason having a larger than average intellect mean for someone’s entire being to be deleted from others memory bank; as if whenever their eyes glance upon someone like me they see but they to not observe that what they are seeing is an authentic living breathing human being longing like my ancestors hundreds of years before me to be accepted, recognized and remembered. This has lead me to believe that my intelligence is both a curse and a blessing though there is always a more dominate part which sadly for me the curse tends to outweigh the blessing. 

This is why I mentioned Ryder because for that sort school year in kindergarten made my curse that I wasn’t even aware I possessed seem less of a burden. The old saying holds truth you really don’t understand what you have till you lose it. Now having a social companion of some sort now that I have learned this lesson would mean this said hypothetical person would be treasured as if they were the only human being left inhabiting this planet. Yet I remain in my box of titanium that sinks deeper into a bottomless pit and the social skills that I never truly possessed deteriorate the further I sink. 

I guess that’s how I ended up walking these halls alone to my last class for the day ‘social study’s’ as its known to the students here but I tend to call it sociology because that seems like a more fitting name; it is after all the study of social skills and humans interaction between each other. I take this class in hope of learning some ‘people skills’ that I currently so critically lack. It is the beginning of a school year, which I believe, I have forgotten to mention and I venture to a class less than 5feet away now that I have never taken before. 

4feet...  
3feet… Castiel we can still back out  
2feet… great now I’m thinking in third person  
1foot… too late to back out now

Leaving now would leave me looking like a fool there isn’t any avoiding or getting out of it now I turn the rusted copper door knob and enter the cold classroom. 

God, help me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's point of view if its a bit hazy. Feedback appreciated, please enjoy!

The chatter in the room was at a stable murmur as we awaited our teacher a Mr. Bradley whom is new here. I sit in the desk that is stationary in the center of the classroom fiddling aimlessly with my pen glancing up only when another one of my peers enters the room. I try to let myself slowly become accustom to all their faces and I make small deductions on their personalities.

Without noticing the teacher had slipped in; Mr. Bradley glanced over the class I presume making various deductions on which students he should worry about disturbing his class. He looks like he is only in his late twenties so controlling a bunch of hormonal teenagers shouldn’t be that big of a task, at least I hope for his own mental health’s stability.  
“Good Afternoon Class, I am your teacher Mr. Bradley and as you should all know I will be feeding you information to educate you this year involving the intriguing behavior of us humans are as a collective species interacting with one another,” I could tell I was going to enjoy this class. 

“Now it am very much aware that it is the only the first day of your 175 days in these school halls for your school year but I am setting you a partner task,” I tense up as his words my fondness of Mr. Bradley just decreased harshly. I knew I should have expected this considering the subject is Social Studies but I wasn’t prepared for it all the same. I am not the only one upset with this task because I hear a unified groan at the mention of the task from my peers. 

“I love your enthusiasm, its transcendent but either way the assessment will still be going ahead and I will be choosing your partners because we aren’t going to have the same social groupings working with each other because then it would defy the purpose of this entire task” At least if I have a hopeless illusion of some friendship now to my partner. Who would have a thought introverts could begin to hate themselves, right? 

Mr. Bradley paced the classroom his lanky figure swaying slightly from left to right with each step. He eyed the entire class as all the students stared back as though they were deer in headlights all including myself. Suddenly with an abrupt and dramatic spin he pointed to a student in the front row who went as white as a sheet at the sudden attention. Poor Guy. Sir than pointed to a girl on the complete opposite side of classroom who looked disgusted, so I can assume I was right when I thought she was a snob with she walked in earlier. 

He continued to pick partners and as the options began to lessen my heart rate increased drastically, am I going into cardiac arrest over social confrontation? He pointed to jock only 2 seats away from me, his lettermen jacket looking fairly stupid considering it was 98 degrees; he had a defined jawline and piercing green eyes. He was a good looking bloke I give him that but he also looked objectively intimidating because his eyes gave off the look that he wouldn’t hesitate to snap ones neck. 

“Sorry what’s your name?” I heard Mr. Bradley ask someone averting my attention from the alarming jock back to him though to my dismay he was looking directly at me. 

“Ah C-Castiel, Sir,” I stutter. Great work Castiel first impression of your classmates is that you are a bumbling idiot whom stutters on his own name. 

“Well Castiel, you will be paired with Dean Winchester,” He points out the jock who seems to be shooting threatening daggers at me with his intense glare. God, help me. I gulp and look back at Mr. Bradley with a desperate expression, he is my last resort but he brushed it off and continued to pair up the rest of the class.

“Now that you have all been paired up and may I add there will be no partner changing under any circumstances,” Mr. Bradley glanced sternly at all the students who complained in some way including me. “This task will be a month long and you will actually have to interact with your partner to get this task done and you will want it done well considering it will be worth 40% of your final grade and you will need at least a 45% in the actual task to not repeat your Junior year and how will that look on your college transcript?” He let out a laugh but the class was dead silence mostly because of future concept it self was petrifying, if I don’t say so myself. 

“You will need to analyze your partners body language with different people in their life and see how it varies for each person they interact with. I expect a log at least a page long for each day of the month. Brownie points is considering adding details on how your partner begins to change their interactions with you as the two of you become more comfortable with each other,” This is simple, jock known as Dean will remain oblivious to my existence and assume I will do all of his work just like every other partnership I have ever had with jock. Sadly they were all right because they more they persisted with doing the work the closer I get to doing it for them. Stupid predictability.

“Now your partner awaits; the first log is to be taken today so good luck my little socialites,” Sir waved us off to go join our partner, I glanced at ‘Dean’ who was already staring at me. He expects me to go over there to begin this task I can feel it. He is about to learn that my socially awkward personality will not allow me to physically to begin this conversation so he will have to make his way over here before I have a sudden panic attack under his glare.

“Are you gonna come over here or what?” I heard him harshly call out in his surprisingly deep voice call out to me, then again I cannot talk my voice is like a sad wannabe Morgan Freeman rip off. 

“S-sure,” I stutter again, great now he is going to think I have a speech impediment. I fumble to tidy my things up and I than take my chair to his desk. I sit opposite of him and stay completely silent not wanting to initiate the conversation.

“Well than I will start by introducing myself I guess,” Dean sits back further into his chair and the boy looks strangely comfortable for someone who is sitting in these awfully plastic chairs that give little to no back support. 

How I am going to get through this month and survive with my dignity completely intact seems less likely as the clock ticks away at each second.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a Dean chapter or should I stick with Cas's P.O.V. for the time being?

Dean was complex; his body language and everything about the way he held himself would give any given person the indication he was the average jock but he appears to genuinely care about his grade and other people not just Football. Though he still seems to have disgust for me for some reason.

“How are we going to do this Castiel?” Dean asks as he flips his pen as though it was a toy skateboard. The two of us were now fully acquainted and I have some mental notes done just on his general behavior. 

“I suggest we meet up after school and during school hours we going through the different demographics that you would usually associate with,” Dean raised his eyebrow at me. I quickly went over what I had said to double check if I had slipped up but I couldn’t find an error though the way that Dean adjusted his posture and let out a sigh showed me there was one.

“Only the people I associate with?” He questioned harshly. Its as though he hadn’t realized I was complete loser yet who has gone through most of his school life a loner. He was slower than I originally believed.

“I-I don’t really socialize with anyone,” Stuttering again I feel like a real idiot in front of Mr. Popular right now and I know he has power in this school I hadn’t realized till now but I have seen him walk these very halls as though he is a king and we are all just going to kneel at his feet. It’s also though all the clogs in my head have just started working their proper functioning purpose again.

“Yeah, you gotta talk to someone in this crap hole,” Dean says smugly leaning into his chair crossing his arms across his chest as he does. “You do, don’t you?” He seems to have picked it up good work monkey you have cracked the Da Vinci Code, I don’t have friends.

“No I don’t talk to anyone,” I rub the back of my neck nervously. He let out a frustrated groan because he now knows this assessment is going to take a lot more work than he initially thought and he got the hardest person to work with in the entire class. 

“What do you even do with your life than?” He irritation was beginning to show in his facial expressions. Great I have really infuriated him with my inability to converse in social events. Though he did make a fair point what am I doing with my life? I have no one to share any remarkable experiences with no matter how small and insignificant they may seem. I really do have nobody; I am completely alone in this world. My life is ostensibly pointless and I’m going nowhere.

“My existence is worthless, why try and change that with false hope with so called ‘friends’?” I tell him straight into his eyes and his irritable expression almost instantaneously plunges. It was almost as though he had never come across anybody whom truly believed they had a useless existence.

“Someone as smart as you can’t be worthless” He finally speaks after a long 10 second pause that entered the second stage of awkward. 

“The size of someone’s intellect can only get them so far in life,” I whispered my voice holding no emotion. 

With that the bell rang, the phase ‘saved by the bell’ came to be true. I quickly picked up my equipment and left the classroom before Mr. Bradley even had the chance to dismiss us. I just had the strong and compelling urge to run and I’m not even sure what I was truly running from, though I knew where I was running.

I had to dodge and weave as I ran to my ‘spot’, and by spot I mean at the back of the school where nobody goes for some reason, which I can’t comprehend why. It’s so peaceful and tranquil. It’s the only place in this school I really feel comfortable.

I run for a minute or two longer till I see it; there is a small patch of flattened grass that shows a by passer where I have sat for the past 2 years. I sink into the all so familiar spot and reach into my book bag to retrieve my journal. Its just a cliché thing isn’t it for the lonely kid to have a journal but it also makes sense because the journal is some form listens to anything I have to say no matter how complex or irrational it may seem. It knows every single detail about me and I dread the day where it runs out of pages even though it will be upon me sooner rather than later. 

I write about Dean Winchester today because he is a complex character and I always have relished in untangling conundrums.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest condolences for the family, friends, fans and Lea Michelle for tragic loss of their deeply beloved Cory Montieth. Rest in Peace Cory you are with the angels now. <3

I was very much aware that school had finished an hour ago, social studies was my last class after all but nobody comes back here and my parents will not notice if I am home or not so what is the tangible point of going back to an empty house so soon. Though when the sun began to set was a foremost indication that I should begin my walk home. 

It wasn’t a fairly long walk roughly 15 minutes on the best of days. I just watch my feet and only look up when I have to cross a road. This walk unlike any other walk until a car pulled up to curb I was walking on and Dean Winchester slid out a 1967 Impala. 

“Funny seeing you walking now, isn’t it?” Dean leant against the Impala with his arms crossed his chest smugly. I have interacted with Dean for less than a 1 hour in my entire life and 55minutes of that hour seems to consist of him with a smug expression. 

“Hello, Dean,” I reply my voice completely monotone. I didn’t want to be around him especially considering this is my walk, the walk I always do alone the only ever change is I may have a iPod on rare occasions and the weather forecast. 

He walks over to me from his previous stance on the car. “You know it’s rude to walk out on people, right?” He states as he casually strolls by my side. Is he even the slightest bit aware that he has a car that if he continues to follow me will be left behind? 

“No, I didn’t but thank you for making me aware,” I roll my eyes sarcastically with some newfound confidence. This is particularly strange for me. 

“Yeah so, this assessment we need record how we react around as you put it ‘demographics’ of people so to put it short want to come over my house so I can make my notes and you can make yours with the way I act around my parents?” I feel as if something in my cognitive hearing was failing me because if I comprehended this correctly Dean was suggesting I go to his house; for the assessment yes but still all the same he was suggesting it. 

“What about my house?” I reply knowing perfectly well my parents weren’t home but only because he jumped to the conclusion that of only his house as an option to start with it just seemed inconsiderate. 

“Well, you are walking the streets alone at 5pm with your book bag implying you are still walking home from school so I will take it they aren’t home currently to notice your late arrival,” There it was again the smug expression. “Did I get it right or were my deductions wrong?” He snickered softly at the end. 

“Yes, just checking to see if your observant enough for this task,” I say trying to save myself for thinking he was conceited.

“Now with that my place?” He stops and turns to face me directly. I could feel my anxieties rising I would have to meet new people just so I could write todays report; I still have no idea how I have made it this far with Dean with a sheer strip of self-reliance and dignity. It was bubbling inside me like a volatile cauldron and any moment the fear would just be too much for it take and it explode. Yet I knew I had to do this so there was only one thing I could say to the boy.

“Okay” It was the only reply I could conjure up without revealing the anxiety attack I was having. 

“Come on than Castiel, my car is this way,” He flashed a smile which was comforting in a certain inexplicable manner. I sighed and followed him to his car, which wasn’t to far it after all we had only walked for approximately 2 minutes. I went for the side passenger seat and to my surprise the car was spotless. Not a single burger wrapper or dirty sock in sight understandable though if I had a car like this I would undoubtedly not touch it in fear of blemishing it. 

The drive was silent besides the Led Zeppelin cassette playing softly in the background; it was much louder when he first turned on ignition but Dean immediately turned it down. I think he saw my small jump when it started which now I think is quite embarrassing. He would hum along to the music at some points whilst at others he would sing alongside the track very much of key.

Before I knew it we were in front of a large suburban house that could be easily mistaken for a miniature villa. Dean simply turned off the igniting gave me a small nod to indicate that this was our stop. Out of habit I went to undo my seatbelt, which I didn’t realise, was non-existent till now; discovering that while driving would have caused me to have aneurism caused by panic. 

“Dean, is that you?” I heard a female voice who I presumed was Dean’s mother. 

“Yeah, mum its me. I have a friend with me, hope you don’t mind,” He referred to me as a friend? I know that you can’t say something different to your mother but it is shock to me considering my lack of friends. 

“Who would you be?” A blond woman in her mid-thirties asked me. 

“I am Castiel, Mrs. Winchester” I cleared my throat not knowing how this would go from here on.

“Hello, Castiel what a lovely name,” I heard Dean snort at that obviously this takes away points for me in my rating of masculinity, Mrs. Winchester glared at her son for a split second before giving me a comforting smile. “You can call me Mary, Castiel, nice to meet you,” She shot me another smile; the kind of smile only a mother could present. 

‘Mary’ obviously meant a lot to Dean I perceived. He seemed to be one of those people if his mother were to ever leave him it would affect him deeply in ways that nobody could ever possibly imagine. 

I learnt that Dean also has a younger brother Sam but Dean calls him Sammy to Sam’s distaste. Their relationship was unlike one that I have ever seen before they would insult one another with curse words such as ‘bitch’ and ‘jerk’. With that the brothers obviously still cared for each other; when I said that losing his mother would change Dean I learnt that Dean would do a lot more than change if he lost Sam. Its as though all he has ever done is protect Sam. 

That was what I picked up only over the course of 2 hours somehow I will have to elaborate all of that into a 1-page report. I put little input into the conversations, which Mary seemed fine with she had the sense of understanding in her aura. She somehow knew that I have social communication problems and though she did try to help me at some points to become more involved in the conversation, it was never forced upon me. 

“Thank you for having me, Mary,” I gave my politest smile as I left at 7:30 that evening. Dean benevolent offered me, which I couldn’t refuse considering the highly important fact that I have really no idea where we are. 

We partook in small talk as he drove me to my house. It was comfortable and futile but comfortable all the same. 

“Tomorrow, how about my friends?” He asked fully aware of my social ranking. He was in theory asking me to be around the most important people in our school. The thought was considerable overwhelming and gave me a small dose of anxiety but I knew this had to happen in order for use to complete this task.

“Only if you don’t leave me alone,” I oblige not wishing to be alone with those jocks for even a fraction of a second. I knew from experience that not all of them weren’t nearly as civilised as Dean. 

“I promise, I won’t leave you”


	5. Chapter 4

I sat on the very edge of the bench Dean right next to me. I twiddled my thumbs aimlessly and looking up every few minutes to glance at Calli Raven. His friends were a rowdy commotion and Dean himself was different with them. He turned into someone who appeared as dim-witted, arrogant and supercilious, I knew from experience that this wasn’t ‘Dean’ it was Dean Winchester the quarter back of the Massillon Tigers. 

I don’t think that Dean’s friends even noticed my presence I just sat there and didn’t make even the smallest noise. Dean was going to have ever so much fun writing up today’s report. 

I glanced up to look at Calli again to see her laughing at a story her friend was telling her. She was beautiful, her light brown hair cascaded down her back like a shinny waterfall, plump pink lips that widened to reveal the most beautiful smile and adorable dimples the world has ever seen. Bright blue eyes shinning with every laugh and smile that made my legs go weak and my heart rate accelerate. She was out of league but it doesn’t mean I can’t admire her exquisiteness. 

The bell rang signaling everyone to return to their lockers but I waited for Dean for some peculiar reason as he fare welled his mates. 

“Now Cas, can I call you Cas?” Dean asked as he approached me. ‘Cas’, I had never had the pleasure of nickname; Castiel always seemed awfully formal so a more colloquial name is refreshing and strange, I liked it. 

“Cas is good,” I give him a small smile. 

“I think I overestimated you Cas, you are the most awkward person one this planet,” He teased oblivious to the fact it did sting deep down. 

“I tried to warn you but you simply didn’t listen,” This caused Dean to erupt in laughter. Well at least I contain some kind of sense of humor to provide to this world.

“I saw you, you know,” He replies after calming himself down from my obviously hilarious comic relief, obviously. What did he see? What was there exactly to see? I felt as though I had down something dreadfully wrong and that my small walls of confidence and social skills that were still in their early stages of development had come crushing to the ground under a stomach-churning earthquake. 

“S-saw what?” I ask timidly awfully afraid of the answer. My heart rate accelerated to a unhealthy speed, I began taking deep breaths which usually helped to slow down the acceleration yet it wasn’t working which only got my more panicky than I previously was.

“ You gawking at Calli Raven, you sweet on her?” How on earth did he even notice me gazing at Calli! He was busy with friends talking about a party that was apparently going occur this weekend. For a fact I was most certainly not gawking at her, I was simply acknowledging her radiance. 

“I wasn’t gawking, you banana and honestly yes I am ‘sweet’ on her. What’s it to you?” My insult was banana? I should really go back to saying nothing and when I do speak having it scripted to the last detail in my head it was so much easier and didn’t conclude in fruits being used as insults.

“Banana? That was the best you could come up with? Cas, you must learn the art of generating clever and witty insults. To me it’s nothing really but it is in fact a great if you interact with Calli for my report you know. I am quite good friends with her so I can arrange face time for you too with my careful and watchful supervision of course,” Oh lord please no. Interacting with Calli is the last thing on my list to do in any situation ever. How on earth could Dean think this was a good idea even for a fraction of a second? He just watching me sit silently for the complete 30 minutes of our lunch period with his friends. It can only go downhill from there so you can imagine how far down this hypothetical hill I will be when near Calli. 

“Let’s not,” I enforce patiently while I was screaming internally. 

“Too soon?” He laughs at my panicky state. No Dean it wasn’t too soon it was completely bizarre. 

“You think,” I stated rhetorically while rolling my eyes, which only caused Dean to laugh again. I am full of laughter today aren’t I

After that the day went quite slow due to lack of enthusiasm from both the teachers and students which lead me to doing something I hardly do during a class, ‘doodling’. The small pictures, random words and lyrics that cascaded over my page with little notes due the information I was being given seeming rather pointless. 

 

It was 1am and sleep couldn’t take me. I tangled myself up in the blankets aggressively with frustration for my inability to enter the comatose state. It’s fair to say I gave up on trying to get any slumber for the night; I slipped out of bed quietly not wanting to awake my parents put on some shoes and a jacket and climbed out my window. 

I have always done this since I was 8 years old, my mother told me I was to old for her to come into my room every time I had a nightmare to comfort me so I from then on I snuck out of the house and walked around the neighborhood till I reached the park on the end of Keri Road. I would just swing on lazily on the swings till I would see the sun peak up and I would just walk home and my parents would never know what I had done. 

So, that is what I am doing tonight. I climb out of my window with jut precision and ease and slide slowly down the slanting roof titles before reaching the edge and jumping off, landing with a soft thud. I dust off my clothes and venture out on my walk. 

I take a different route today, I feel as though I deserve a longer walk because I think I’ve made a friend, which I am not completely sure of. Dean could just be treating me nicely due to it being easier with the assessment because it will be rather uncomfortable to finish the task with constant tension between the two of us. 

I wasn’t aware I could be read so easily till Dean picked up on my liking Calli, I felt as though my heart had just stopped and I never want to experience that ever again it wasn’t pleasant. I must learn to hide my feelings better, I don’t want them exposed to just anyone who looks at me that leaves me vulnerable to anybody who can find away to manipulate me.

I would rather not let anyone in than letting somebody in to just be left broken.


End file.
